Histoires nocturnes 9
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit, des thèmes. Une heure pour chaque thème. Histoires diverses ayant pour point commun d'avoir été écrites la nuit...
1. Mignon

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mignon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Il est tellement Mignon !

Le cri strident de Pansy Parkinson attira l'attention de la Grande salle du côté des Serpentard. Ses camarades de maison restèrent indifférents en apparence, jetant de brefs coup d'oeils en coin en direction de la brune.

Pour une fois, elle ne se préoccupa pas de Drago Malefoy. Elle était focalisée sur la petite boule de poils qu'elle tenait contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose fragile et précieuse.

Blaise s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se pencha.

\- C'est un fléreur ?

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- Un bébé fléreur apparemment. Il est tout petit et semble abandonné. Regarde comme il est maigre.

Les deux Serpentard roucoulèrent un moment en admirant l'animal, le caressant avec douceur. Puis, Blaise prépara une assiette de bacon qu'il posa devant Pansy à portée du petit animal.

L'animal sembla hésiter, regardant tour à tour les deux adolescents. Méfiant, il approcha son museau et huma lentement la nourriture et posa ses yeux verts sur Pansy, semblant attendre quelque chose.

La jeune fille eut un rire amusé et lui grattouilla la tête, tirant de l'animal un ronronnement discret.

\- Vas-y, mange. Tu as besoin de te remplumer !

Le fléreur, une boule de poils noir comme le charbon, avança la tête et attrapa une première tranche de bacon, qu'il dévora immédiatement. Pansy gloussa tandis que Blaise servait à l'animal un bol de lait.

Lorsque leur camarade de maison Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber lourdement - mais avec élégance, sang-pur aristocrate oblige - sur le banc, Blaise attira immédiatement son attention.

\- Tu as vu Drago ? Regarde sa bouille !

Boudeur, le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Que fait cette bestiole à notre table ?

Pansy l'ignora, continuant de grattouiller et papouiller l'animal. Immédiatement, Drago fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il n'aimait pas l'habitude de Pansy de le coller en permanence, mais il détestait définitivement qu'elle ne l'ignore.

Drago était du genre à aimer l'attention, et à ne pas pouvoir se passer des regards sur son auguste personne. Se faire doubler par une boule de poils maigrichonne, qui plus est avec des yeux verts brillants, était frustrant pour son ego.

Sous le regard narquois de Blaise, Drago repoussa son assiette et regarda autour de lui. Puis avec un soupir mélodramatique, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

Pansy leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il avait oublié quelque chose ?

\- Notre adorable camarade était plutôt vexé que tu sois plus intéressée par ton nouvel ami que par sa personne.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Il s'en remettra.

Une fois le repas terminé, Pansy se leva, tenant le fléreur contre sa poitrine, et fila à toute vitesse en direction des cachots. Elle bénissait le week-end qui lui permettait de pouvoir passer son temps avec l'animal adorable qu'elle avait trouvé seul et abandonné dans le hall du château.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un sofa devant la cheminée, serrant l'animal contre elle. Drago dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux la regarda d'un air agacé avant de détourner les yeux, la mâchoire crispée de contrariété.

Non seulement Pansy l'ignorait, mais en plus il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur Potter pour se défouler un peu. Il était donc particulièrement de mauvaise humeur…

Peu de temps après son arrivée, Pansy installa le fléreur sur le sofa à ses côté et le câlina en lui demandant de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle allait aux toilettes. A peine fut-elle partie, que Drago jetait négligemment son livre à ses côtés, puis se levait précipitamment. Il fondit sur l'animal et le souleva, l'observant les sourcils froncés.

D'abord, la boule de poils était minuscule. Bien trop petit pour faire un fléreur correct. Il pourrait éventuellement passer pour un chaton, mais certainement pas un fléreur.

Ensuite, il était noir. Totalement noir. Habituellement, les fléreurs avaient le pelage tigré, et pas ce noir uni, à poils un peu longs, l'air ébouriffé.

Ensuite ses yeux. Drago n'avait jamais vu de yeux verts comme les siens. Pas sur des animaux en tous cas.

\- C'est vrai que tu es mignon, toi. Même si tu es sacrément bizarre.

L'animal ne semblait pas effrayé. Pas le moins du monde. Il le fixait, l'air curieux, attendant de voir ce que le blond qui le tenait allait faire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Drago alors qu'un pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. Sourcils froncés, il se leva à toute vitesse, tenant l'animal dans ses bras, et quitta la salle commune à grands pas, espérant que Pansy ne reviendrait pas trop vite.

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre de préfet et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de déposa l'animal sur son lit. Puis, baguette à la main, il se posta devant l'adorable boule de poils qui avait fait craquer Pansy.

\- Parfait, Potter. Si tu me disais à quoi tu joues ?

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis le fléreur commença à se métamorphoser pour laisser place à Harry Potter.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris, tenant le sauveur en respect de sa baguette et attendit quelques instants. Harry soupira.

\- Très bien, Malefoy. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Le blond ricana.

\- Sérieusement ? Un fléreur étrange qui débarque le jour même où tu n'es pas à table avec tes amis. Un fléreur noir, aux poils en bataille et aux yeux verts. C'était évident.

Harry gloussa, amusé, ne semblant pas vraiment inquiet d'être en plein territoire Serpentard.

\- Crois-moi ou non mais… ce n'était pas volontaire. De me retrouver ici.

Drago leva un sourcil intéressé et croisa les bras, cessant ainsi de tenir le brun en respect.

\- Explique.

\- Je m'entraîne pour être animagus depuis que je sais que mon père et mon parrain en étaient. Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai enfin réussi et… et bien ce matin je suis parti tôt de mon dortoir pour aller… me dégourdir les pattes dans le parc. Je me suis faufilé dans le château sous ma forme animagus, mais avant que je puisse rejoindre la tour Gryffondor… Parkinson m'a trouvé. Je n'allais pas… me transformer alors que j'étais dans ses bras !

Drago secoua la tête et soupira.

\- C'est tellement… idiot comme explication que je te crois Potter. Donc… Tu vas redevenir un mignon petit fléreur et retourner te faire câliner par Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se lasse.

Harry blêmit.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Certainement pas ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste me laisser sortir de votre salle commune ? Je me trouverais un recoin tranquille pour redevenir moi-même et reprendre le cours de ma vie !

\- Tu t'es fait pincer Potter, assume. Ça t'apprendra à te montrer un peu plus discret à l'avenir…


	2. Avorter

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Avorter" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Je te jure, Potter, je vais lui faire avorter ses tentatives de séduction à cette greluche.

Loin de se vexer, Harry gloussa amusé, en observant son vis à vis.

\- Jaloux, Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard renifla.

\- Je n'aime pas cette fille.

\- Oh allez, tu n'aimes aucun Weasley. Et Ginny est… Comme une petite sœur pour moi.

Drago laissa échapper un son entre le grognement et le rire incrédule.

\- Elle est au courant que les frères et sœurs n'ont pas ce genre de comportement ? Je savais les Weasley pas très malin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient jusqu'à l'inceste et la consanguinité.

Harry souffla.

\- Hey ! Tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer de mes amis.

\- Je ne me moque pas, Potter. J'énonce une évidence. Si toi tu considère la belette femelle comme une sœur, visiblement, elle a d'autres projets.

Ils se défièrent du regard, comme souvent. C'était toujours électrique entre eux, après tout. Puis, Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé et s'approcha de Drago installé face à lui. Il se pencha avec un sourire rusé.

\- Et si je te dis qu'elle n'a aucune chance ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'elle te tourne autour.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tu es jaloux.

Drago bougonna, et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas quand Potter le fixait de cette façon, comme si ses yeux émeraude avaient le pouvoir de percer ses secrets.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient.

Harry sourit largement et s'installa sur les genoux de Drago, le faisant pester.

\- Ginny ne me touchera pas.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt, parce que famille Belette sous ta protection ou pas, je la pulvérise.

Avec un soupir, Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago.

Tous les deux avaient été rivaux, et pour leurs camarades et amis, ils l'étaient encore. Mais entre eux tout avait changé.

Harry avait surpris Drago lors d'un moment de faiblesse. Le blond était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et était penché sur les éviers, la tête entre les mains. Il était amené à prendre la marque des Ténèbres, mais il était déchiré entre suivre la tradition familiale et rester en dehors de cette guerre qu'il abhorrait.

Le Survivant avait eut l'impression que le monde vacillait autour de son axe, alors qu'il prenait conscience que peut être Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait avancé silencieusement, et avait posé la main sur son épaule, délicatement. Drago avait glapi et sursauté, mais Harry était trop prêt pour qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette et l'attaquer sous le coup de la panique d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

Ils avaient commencé à se battre tous les deux. Ou plutôt, Drago s'était débattu pour échapper à Harry et Harry l'avait fermement maintenu contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ne déclare forfait.

Harry lui avait promis de rester près de lui, de l'aider. Et il avait tenu parole.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, développant une relation un peu étrange. Ils se chamaillaient toujours, mais ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de dire comment ils en étaient arrivé là où ils étaient.

Un jour, Harry avait été pris dans une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré au Lard. Il avait réussi à s'échapper indemne, mis à part une bonne frayeur et quelques égratignures. En le voyant, Drago l'avait bousculé et entraîné dans la salle sur demande.

Un peu sonné, Harry s'était laissé faire et avait observé Drago alors que ce dernier l'examinait les lèvres pincées. Puis, d'un coup, Drago s'était penché et l'avait embrassé.

Ils avaient découvert tous les deux qu'ils aimaient être proches. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, après tout. Si Harry avait rêvé d'une relation pleine de guimauve et de douceur, il se rendait compte qu'une partie de lui même appréciait bien plus leurs affrontements réguliers.

Harry prit le visage de Drago entre les paumes de ses mains, et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je vais lui parler. Il n'y aura plus de tentatives de séduction, avortées ou non.

Drago fronça un instant les sourcils, puis se détendit et sourit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Je préfère ça, Potter.


	3. Bouder

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bouder" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley boudait.

D'après lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Absolument pas. Il s'estimait être quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Amusant et cool. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de montrer son désaccord. Donc… il boudait.

Lorsque Hermione était venue le rejoindre, il avait froncé les sourcils, et n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers elle. Son cœur s'était un peu serré, parce que c'était Hermione, mais il avait tenu bon.

Il avait noté l'air triste de son amie, et quand elle s'était enfuie en courant les larmes aux yeux, il avait soupiré lourdement mais il avait tenu bon. Après tout… Et bien, il boudait.

Ron était persuadé que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de faire comprendre à ses amis de ne plus le laisser à l'écart. Il n'était pas stupide, et il était tout à fait capable de comprendre. Peut être qu'il avait parfois réagi un peu vivement par le passé, mais il était toujours revenu à la raison. Après.

Aussi bien Hermione que Harry lui avaient reproché sa façon de réagir sans réfléchir. Mais il avait changé.

Bien entendu… il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur montrer qu'il avait mûri. Mais cette fois aurait été parfaite pour leur prouver qu'il n'était plus le Ron qui s'emportait un peu trop rapidement. C'était terminé ça. Il n'était plus comme ça.

Lorsque Harry arriva et s'installa près de Ron, ce dernier fit la moue et tourna résolument la tête. Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Ron… Tu vas faire la tête longtemps ?

Ce dernier retroussa les lèvres, montrant les dents. Puis il grogna.

\- Fallait y penser avant de me mentir lâchement !

Harry plissa les yeux, l'agacement commençant à l'envahir.

\- Sérieusement Ron ? A chaque fois qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'important de ce style, tu nous as montré que tu n'étais pas capable de comprendre. On voulait juste attendre un peu.

\- Attendre quoi ?

Harry grogna.

\- Tu es stupide Ron. Réellement.

\- Désolé d'avoir pensé que tu étais mon ami. Mais peut être que Harry Potter est trop bien pour confier ses secrets à l'insignifiant Ron Weasley ?

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, stupéfait, puis il ricana.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Ron ne répondit pas, détournant la tête et s'écartant au maximum de Harry. Il ne comptait pas vraiment arrêter de bouder. Pas dans l'immédiat en tous cas.

Visiblement en colère, Harry se leva.

\- Comme tu veux. Ne viens pas t'étonner que tu es laissé à l'écart !

\- Pour ce que ça changerait…

Harry poussa un cri de rage, en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Sérieusement ! Ron ! J'ai juste emprunté un passage secret de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Et ce n'était pas pour aller acheter des friandises mais c'était pour y rencontrer Tonks pour une mission de l'Ordre

Ron plissa le nez et renifla.

\- Bien sûr. Une affaire de l'ordre. Tu te crois tellement plus important que tout le monde.

\- Tu me facilites les choses, Ron. Tu me montres que tu es loin d'être fiable.

\- Je suis aussi fiable que toi !

\- Ron ! Quand je suis rentré tu m'as hurlé dessus en me parlant de Zonko !

Ron soupira, et il détourna le regard. Une légère pointe de culpabilité le titilla. Mais il se convainquit qu'il avait raison de bouder : après tout, c'était Harry qui avait déclenché les hostilités en refusant de le mettre dans la confidence, non ? Peu importait les raisons pour lesquelles il était vexé - et ne plus avoir de chocogrenouilles était clairement une raison suffisante - ce qui comptait restait que son meilleur ami - soit disant meilleur ami - lui avait sciemment caché des choses importantes.

Harry s'éloigna à grands pas furieux - pour probablement aller rejoindre Hermione.

Ron, agacé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant qu'il resterait bougon jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive des excuses pour avoir été tenu à l'écart.


	4. chaton

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chaton" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Un problème, Chaton ?

Harry lança un regard noir à son rival, sourcils froncés.

Depuis que Drago Malefoy avait découvert que Harry était un animagus non déclaré, et que sa forme animale était un minuscule fléreur noir aux yeux verts, il ne cessait pas de l'appeler "chaton" lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Étonnement, Drago ne l'avait pas dénoncé. A l'instant où Harry s'était retrouvé sur le lit de la chambre de préfet du Serpentard, il avait cru que son secret serait éventé. Il s'était préparé à perdre le peu de liberté qu'il avait grappillé en tant que fléreur à se promener museau au vent dans le parc de Poudlard ou au bord du lac.

Pour autant, Harry ne relâchait pas sa vigilance. Il évitait de se promener sous sa forme animale, s'attendant à ce que Drago Malefoy ne se plante devant lui en pleine Grande Salle pour le dénoncer.

Hormis son petit sourire ravi et ses "chaton" pas vraiment discret, l'insupportable blondinet se tenait tranquille. A peu près.

Harry attendait devant la salle de potions lorsque les Serpentard arrivèrent. Drago éleva la voix brusquement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy, on va la retrouver ta boule de poils…

Harry sentit son visage chauffer et ferma les yeux en jurant silencieusement.

Il y eut une bousculade et d'un coup, Harry entendit la voix du Serpentard près de son oreille.

\- Ce soir, je veux te voir dans les cachots chaton. Sinon je pourrais bien laisser filer ton petit secret…

Harry fut encore plus distrait qu'à son habitude, échappant de peu à une retenue. Il était inquiet et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Malefoy.

Il y aurait des tonnes de possibilités pour l'humilier, au lieu de quoi, le préfet des verts et argent lui demandait de jouer les peluches pour Pansy Parkinson.

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, Harry décida d'aller au rendez-vous donné et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il était curieux de savoir ce que pourrait bien inventer le blondinet…

Peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, bien plus tard dans la journée, un petit fléreur noir aux yeux verts trottinait dans les couloirs des cachots, aux aguets.

L'animal glapit alors qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Un ricanement moqueur répondit à son petit cri.

\- Doucement chaton… Pansy me prend la tête depuis que tu as… filé de notre salle commune. Elle est persuadée que j'ai fait du mal à son pauvre petit fléreur abandonné. Donc. Tu vas faire une apparition pour lui montrer que tu vas très bien. Et tu vas lui montrer que tu es dingue de moi.

Harry crachouilla pour montrer son désaccord, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait se montrer affectueux avec l'insupportable prétentieux qu'était Drago Malefoy. En réaction, celui-ci gloussa et grattouilla la tête de la boule de poils.

Harry laissa échapper un ronronnement de bien être et se figea, stupéfait de trouver agréable d'être tripoté par celui qui était une épine dans son pied depuis le début de sa scolarité…

\- Vilain chaton… je t'explique, puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me faire confiance. Ma chère amie Pansy t'a déjà adopté dans sa tête. Et elle est particulièrement… tenace.

La grimace de Drago aurait pu faire rire Harry s'il avait été sous forme humaine. Au lieu de quoi, il laissa échapper un léger miaulement traduisant son amusement. Le blond lui lança un regard où brillait une lueur d'amusement.

\- Elle parlait de t'offrir une laisse et un harnais pour que tu ne disparaisses plus…

Cette fois, Harry paniqua et se débattit pour essayer de fuir. Mais Drago avait visiblement deviné qu'il aurait cette réaction puisqu'il le tenait fermement.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tu comprends, Chaton… Si tu montres à Pansy que tu me préfères moi, plutôt qu'elle… Et bien, elle sera vexée au point de ne plus se préoccuper de toi. Elle déteste ne pas passer en premier.

Après une légère hésitation, Harry se détendit entre les bras de Drago. La situation était surréaliste, mais il pourrait s'en accommoder si ça pouvait lui permettre de garder secrète sa nature d'animagus.

Ce qui avait été au départ un homage à son père et son parrain s'était transformé en un solide avantage stratégique dans la guerre qui l'opposait à Voldemort.

Il savait que Drago Malefoy n'était pas forcément dans le bon camp, puisque son père était un Mangemort reconnu. Mais il refusait de penser qu'un jour Drago puisse se laisser marquer et devenir l'esclave d'un mage noir psychopathe…

Harry se tendit légèrement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard mais les caresse de Drago le firent ronronner et il se laissa aller, balançant lentement la queue, les yeux mi-clos.

Le hurlement de banshee de Pansy Parkinson en le voyant le fit violemment sursauter, et dans un réflexe stupide il planta les griffes dans le torse de Drago, qui grogna. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut revenu à la normale, Harry envoya un regard qu'il espéra narquois au blondinet…

Lorsque Pansy l'arracha des bras de Drago, Harry grogna légèrement, se sentant soudain bien moins à l'aise. Il se débattit et la jeune fille le posa au sol, sourcils froncés. Aussitôt, Harry se précipita vers Drago et se frotta contre ses jambes, allant et venant en ronronnant le plus bruyamment possible.

Drago gloussa amusé et se pencha pour passer sa main dans sa fourrure, envoyant un frisson de bien être dans son échine.

Pansy renifla d'un air agacé.

\- A ce que je vois, tu as fait connaissance avec mon fléreur.

\- Voyons Pansy, je croyais que c'était un animal abandonné ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Chaton m'apprécie…

\- Chaton ?

\- Je l'appelle comme ça. Il est choupi non ?

Pansy grogna et tendit la main pour essayer d'attirer le fléreur à elle. Mais l'animal lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se colla un peu plus contre Drago.

La Serpentard se redressa et renifla.

\- Stupide bestiole. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il t'aura amené des puces partout dans ton lit…

Puis elle quitta la pièce à grands pas rageurs.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Drago attrapa la boule de poils et la leva pour qu'ils se regardent yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu vois, Chaton ? Je te l'avais dit.

Drago cala l'animal contre sa poitrine, et recommença à le caresser en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Étrangement, Harry, ronronnant d'aise, n'eut absolument aucune envie de se débattre ou de protester.


	5. Étrangler

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "étrangler" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Je te jure Hermione, je vais l'étrangler.

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre. Elle ne leva même pas le nez de son parchemin où elle était en train de rédiger un devoir de métamorphose.

Harry continua à grommeler, prenant parfois Hermione à parti sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, la jeune fille soupira bruyamment et posa brusquement sa plume sur la table. Elle se massa les tempes et fusilla Harry du regard.

\- Sérieusement Harry ? Tu ne veux pas changer de sujet ?

\- Mais…

Hermione plissa les yeux et son regard fit immédiatement taire Harry. C'était le style de regard qui annonçait des ennuis et Harry - tout survivant qu'il fut - n'était pas du style à provoquer une crise _hermionesque_.

Hermione le fixa et commença à lui parler d'un ton dangereusement calme.

\- Harry. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, je t'entend te plaindre à son sujet pour tout et n'importe quoi. La plupart du temps, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, puisque ce fichu Serpentard est particulièrement prétentieux et pénible.

\- Ah ! Tu vois !

Hermione grogna légèrement et Harry aurait pu jurer voir ses mèches de cheveux se dresser dans sa direction, un peu à la manière de Méduse. Le jeune homme se ratatina et leva les mains en signe de paix, préférant ne pas ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

Hermione se redressa et lança un regard sévère à Harry.

\- Je disais donc… Je disais donc que la plupart du temps Drago Malefoy est un petit con égocentrique qui me donne envie de le frapper. Sauf que pour une fois… Il n'a rien fait Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas capables de vous ignorer. L'un ou l'autre… Il y en a toujours un pour déclencher une dispute.

Harry fronça le nez, agacé. Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais cette fois-ci c'est toi qui a déclenché les hostilités. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te moquer de lui quand Hagrid à sorti une fouine pendant le cours.

\- C'était drôle !

\- Non Harry. C'était stupide. De la même façon qu'il était stupide de nommer la fouine Drago. Et c'était cruel et déplacé d'ennuyer ce pauvre animal juste pour te moquer de lui !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna. Hermione se pencha en avant, l'air sévère.

\- N'importe quel autre professeur que Hagrid t'aurait retiré des points.

Le survivant s'apprêta à se lever pour s'éloigner mais Hermione fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Pas si vite. Tu ne vas pas étrangler Drago Malefoy. Tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Puis, il attendit que Hermione ne se mette à rire, en avouant qu'elle l'avait bien eu.

Mais la jeune fille semblait terriblement sérieuse et elle avait ce regard implacable qui annonçait des ennuis.

Harry grogna.

\- Hors de question Hermione. Tu l'as dit, habituellement c'est lui qui est un abruti. Tu peux dire que c'est pour compenser.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ? Je te rappelle que je suis préfète et que je prends mon rôle très au sérieux.

\- Je n'ai enfreint aucune des règles de l'école Hermione !

\- Et bien il est dommage que l'idiotie ne soit pas quelque chose de répréhensible. Donc. Ou bien tu t'excuses, ou je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Et tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable.

\- Hermione…

Harry soupira devant le regard inflexible de son amie. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, et qu'il finirait par devoir faire ses excuses à Drago Malefoy. De son propre avis, le Serpentard ne méritait pas qu'il gaspille sa salive. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il avait peut être été un peu loin dans ce qui avait commencé comme une blague.

Il hésita un bref instant à plaider sa cause en disant à Hermione que Drago n'avait pas eu l'air vexé le moins du monde, mais il se doutait que cet argument ne serait pas plus recevable que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire jusqu'à cet instant.

Il se frotta le visage et secoua la tête. Puis il grogna d'un air agacé et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer ton amitié Hermione !

La jeune fille ne se vexa pas. Elle gloussa, plutôt amusée.

\- Tu me remercieras un jour. Maintenant, Harry Potter, tu vas aller présenter tes excuses. Et soit convainquant. Je le saurais si tu ne fais pas les choses correctement.

Boudeur, Harry marmonna.  
\- Il va m'attaquer quand je vais m'approcher de lui.

\- Tu le mériterais mais non, Malefoy ne fera rien.

Vaincu, Harry se leva sous le regard narquois d'Hermione. Il avait capitulé et son amie le savait parfaitement.


	6. Doudou

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "doudou" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il était dans une bulle de chaleur, encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Et il n'avait jamais trouvé son lit aussi confortable et agréable.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et cligna paresseusement, observant les grains de poussière voleter dans un rai de lumière. Il s'étira et émit un ronronnement léger qui le fit sursauter.

Il leva une patte à hauteur de ses yeux, comprenant alors qu'il s'était endormi sous sa forme animagus.

Il essaya de se redresser mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger comme il le voulait.

A force de se contorsionner, il réussit à se dégager et sursauta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormi lové dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Draho qui l'avait serré comme s'il était son doudou.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, et pencha la tête pour observer le blond. Alors qu'il dormait, il était difficile de le détester. Il avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire. Voire vaguement attendrissant.

Ses cheveux blonds habituellement parfaitement coiffés étaient tout ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air enfantin qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur lui.

Harry le fléreur renifla et s'étira de tout son long. Maintenant qu'il avait dormi, il se sentait plein d'énergie. Le soleil était déjà levé apparemment, mais il devait être tôt. Il avait donc un peu de temps pour explorer la chambre de son rival et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Bien entendu, Harry savait beaucoup de choses sur Drago Malefoy. Ils s'épiaient depuis leur rencontre, et avaient eu l'occasion de savoir l'essentiel. Parfois, Harry pensait qu'il ne connaissait pas Ron, son meilleur ami, aussi bien qu'il ne connaissait Drago Malefoy…

Souplement, le fléreur descendit du lit et grimpa en un bond souple sur le bureau. Sans surprise, tout y était parfaitement rangé. Les parchemins étaient empilés, les plumes correctement rangées. Les bouteilles d'encre étaient soigneusement bouchées et il n'y avait rien d'autre sur la surface de bois poli.

Tout l'inverse du bureau de Harry en somme, qui était un joyeux fatras dans lequel il devait farfouiller un long moment avant d'espérer retrouver quelque chose.

Au dessus du bureau, il y avait une étagère avec plusieurs livres parfaitement alignés. Leurs livres de cours, bien évidemment.

Harry nota que Drago ne gardait aucune photo ou aucun bibelot un peu personnel.

D'un bond, Harry se projeta sur la malle de Drago. Là encore, tout y était parfaitement rangé, les vêtements pliés. Contrarié, l'animal grogna doucement, agacé de ne rien trouver d'intéressant.

Après tout, il le savait déjà que le Serpentard était parfaitement ordonné, voire un poil obsessionnel. Il avait eu l'occasion de jeter un œil sur ses notes de cours et il avait bien vu que tout y était parfaitement noté, avec une rigueur et un soin qui feraient pâlir Hermione d'envie…

Il descendit au sol et se glissa sous le lit, estimant que c'était l'endroit parfait pour y trouver des choses intéressantes. Mais hormis un peu de poussière, rien ne se cachait sous le lit de Drago. Ni chaussette sale, ni objet quelconque qui aurait pu rouler ou être projeté.

Le fléreur éternua, maudissant la poussière. Il se dandina pour sortir de sous le lit et se secoua, frustré d'être bredouille après ses recherches.

Il grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, en un bond souple et s'assit de nouveau, les yeux rivés sur Drago.

Le Serpentard dormait toujours, l'air complètement vulnérable et détendu. Il avait tendu son bras dans le lit après le départ de Harry, comme s'il cherchait son doudou inconsciemment et l'animagus trouva ce détail étrangement adorable.

Non pas que Drago Malefoy soit adorable bien sûr. Il avait juste appris qu'il n'était pas si détestable que ça, malgré que ses parents ne soient Mangemorts.

Harry descendit une fois de plus du lit, hésitant à reprendre forme humaine. Tant qu'il était un fléreur, ils pouvaient prétendre l'un et l'autre qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais "chaton" le fléreur sauvage plus ou moins adopté par Drago Malefoy. Cependant, s'il reprenait forme humaine pendant que Drago dormait sans son lit, probablement que les choses deviendraient plus… compliquées. Voire gênantes.

La boule de poils laissa échapper un miaulement contrarié et fit le tour de la chambre de préfet, pestant intérieurement contre le sens de l'ordre du blond qui le privait de distractions.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit et un tête blonde échevelée, les yeux plissés encore plein de sommeil se montra.

\- Chaton viens dormir et ferme là. Il est trop tôt pour que tu puisses te balader dans les couloirs !

L'humain en Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pestant contre la désagréable habitude de Drago de l'appeler chaton. Puis, le fléreur sauta sur le lit, et fixa les yeux gris entrouverts qui l'observaient.

Drago grogna d'agacement et marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à "fichue bestiole". Puis il tendit la main et attrapa le fléreur pour le caler contre sa poitrine, exactement comme un doudou.

Harry gigota un peu mais ne se débattit pas réellement. Il découvrait qu'être installé au chaud dans un lit confortable était particulièrement satisfaisant. Et les longs doigts pâles qui grattaient distraitement le dessus de sa tête étaient particulièrement agréables.

Harry décida que si Drago pouvait oublier qu'il était Harry Potter et le câliner comme un doudou, alors lui pouvait oublier qu'il était en ce moment même dans les bras de son rival, en train de ronronner de toutes ses forces, les yeux mi-clos, et sur le point de se laisser aller dans un sommeil béat.


	7. copie

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "copie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry était à la table des Gryffondor, l'air maussade. Hermione et Ron le pressaient de questions, pour savoir où il passait tout son temps, y compris ses nuits.

Il savait que Hermione ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, surtout qu'elle l'observait d'un air pensif particulièrement agaçant. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son amie qu'il était devenu animagus et qu'il passait tout son temps libre avec Drago Malefoy sous forme d'un fléreur…

Hermione en ferait assurément une attaque.

Ron pour sa part l'observait d'un air pensif en engloutissant son petit déjeuner. Harry évitait soigneusement son regard, de peur de se mettre subitement à rougir alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal…

Harry fut distrait par l'arrivée des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Il croisa un regard gris orage qu'il connaissait bien, et le Survivant grogna doucement en voyant Malefoy lui adresser un sourire amusé. Il pouvait presque entendre le "Bonjour Chaton" que le blond ne manquerait pas de lui susurrer…

Lorsque Pansy arriva dans la Grande Salle cependant, il y eut un silence à la table des Serpentard. Drago plissa les yeux et fit la grimace, comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était furieux.

Et pour cause…

Pansy tenait dans ses bras la copie exacte du fléreur qui était la forme animagus de Harry. Une boule de poils noire aux yeux verts, blottie dans les bras de la Serpentard.

Les deux anciens rivaux échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et Harry soupira bruyamment avant de repousser son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Puis, il se leva brusquement et marmonna une excuse à l'intention de ses camarades avant de sortir à grands pas de la grande salle.

S'il avait fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il aurait noté l'air furieux de Drago, qui fusillait Pansy du regard. Il aurait vu que le blond quittait lui aussi la Grande Salle à pas rageurs.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien évidemment dans le hall et se dévisagèrent un long moment. Trop fiers pour poser des questions, Harry resta silencieux. Drago lui, marmonna un vague "Potter" qui traversa douloureusement le cœur du Gryffondor.

Il s'était habitué à être appelé "Chaton" par celui qui avait été son ennemi. Et le retour à cette distance prudente était particulièrement déplaisant et vexant.

Harry se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir n'importe où le blond ne serait pas. Mais une main glacée attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

Drago le dévisageait avec attention puis il soupira.

\- Je suppose que Pansy a fait ça parce qu'elle est jalouse.

Harry haussa les épaules en silence, comme s'il s'en moquait. Que Pansy Parkinson ne se pavane avec une copie de lui même dans les bras n'avait aucune importance. Personne ne savait qu'il était animagus après tout. Et puis… si quelqu'un avait eu des doutes, Pansy venait de les pulvériser.

Voyant l'air boudeur de Harry, Drago se rapprocha de lui.

\- Allez Chaton… Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de Pansy quand même ?

Harry grogna.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Malefoy, je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu fais une montagne de rien du tout.

Drago ricana.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti l'air boudeur ?

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre d'être vexé de voir qu'une pâle copie de lui-même - de sa forme animale - attirait autant l'attention à la table Serpentard. Il avait détesté voir Pansy se pavaner avec le petit fléreur.

Il bougonna, provoquant un gloussement de Drago.

\- Dis toi qu'au moins, personne ne pourra imaginer que mon "chaton" ne fait qu'un avec le survivant…

\- Ton chaton ?

\- Et bien il est de notoriété publique que le petit fléreur étrange que Pansy a trouvé m'a adopté. Donc… mon chaton.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Drago entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry se métamorphosa et Drago prit l'animal dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Drago, le blond câlinant le fléreur.

En ronronnant furieusement, Harry pensait qu'il allait devoir cesser de se comporter comme l'animal de compagnie de Drago. Il appréciait être avec le Serpentard. Ils avaient mis en place une relation un peu étrange, mais qui était parfaitement satisfaisante pour tous les deux.

Cependant, les moments de paix qu'il avait ne pourraient pas durer. La guerre était aux portes de Poudlard, et ils étaient sensés être dans des camps ennemis.

Drago commença à grattouiller le ventre du petit animal étalé sur son lit et soupira.

\- Chaton ? J'ai refusé d'être marqué. Je refuse de devenir Mangemort.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer brusquement. Il connaissait parfaitement le blondinet et il savait qu'il détesterait n'importe quelle réaction. Alors il se frotta un peu plus contre la main pâle et ronronna un peu plus fort, étrangement satisfait.


	8. échelle

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "échelle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- On vient de passer un palier dans l'échelle de la cruauté.

Harry sursauta aux mots d'Hermione. Il ramena son attention sur ses amis, et plissa les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Sans un mot, Hermione lui tendit la Gazette. En lisant le titre, Harry sursauta et leva immédiatement les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Il accrocha un regard gris inquiet, et nota la pâleur du jeune homme.

Il y avait eu un raid de Mangemorts dans un petit village sorcier. Les habitants avaient été massacrés, et la marque des ténèbres flottait, sinistre, pour rappeler à tous que Voldemort était puissant et sans pitié.

Harry se frotta le visage d'un air fatigué. Ses responsabilités lui pesaient, l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir faire cesser tout ça lui tordait l'estomac et le rendait malade.

Il se reprochait chaque mort, estimant que s'il agissait, il pourrait sauver ces gens. Il lui suffisait de sortir de Poudlard et d'attendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se présente face à lui.

Les choses n'étaient pourtant pas si simples.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. C'était probablement le pire dans cette prophétie, dans ce qui l'attendait. La moindre erreur de sa part entraînerait la mort de ses amis et d'innocents.

Harry quitta la table des Gryffondor, s'enfuyant sans un mot. Il étouffait et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il ignora les regards inquiets qui le suivaient.

Il passa les portes du château et courut dans le parc jusqu'à un petit bosquet. Là, il se transforma en fléreur.

Il lui suffit de quelques minutes à sauter et jouer dans l'herbe tendre pour se sentir mieux et oublier ses responsabilités. Il s'allongea de tout son long face au lac, laissant le soleil matinal le réchauffer et commença à somnoler, calme et détendu.

Il sursauta et glapit quand une main l'attrapa, mais il se laissa aller en se rendant compte que c'était Drago qui l'avait rejoint. Le blond s'installa devant le lac et posa l'animal sur ses genoux.

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, une main caressant paresseusement la fourrure sombre, Drago ne bougeait pas songeur. Puis il soupira.

\- Chaton… Tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ça à cœur. Rien n'est de ta faute.

Harry sursauta et leva ses yeux verts vers le Serpentard. Ils se fixèrent et Drago esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Mon père… tu sais que mon père est Mangemort. Je l'ai entendu parler de la prophétie et de ton rôle supposé. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher les horreurs que… Que tu-sais-qui commet. Le moment venu, je sais que tu réussiras, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Harry aurait été sous forme humaine qu'il aurait protesté immédiatement. Mais le fléreur remua la queue doucement, les oreilles basses avant de soupirer et de se recoucher correctement sur les genoux accueillants du Serpentard.

Les mots de Drago avaient réchauffé son cœur et avaient apaisé la culpabilité qui le rongeait.


End file.
